Vaati, the Wind Mage
by B-AJ5
Summary: An interpretation of Vaati's version of events in The Legend of Zelda Minish Cap, written from his perspective. The story follows his tale from humble Minish to a great sorcerer wielding the power of the light force, staking his claim to rule the land! Intended for a Vaati biography project with a friend of mine that sadly never came to fruition. Please enjoy!


Vaati fanfiction: "My life story." Chapter 1.

This work is dedicated to Sam, a great friend who inspired me to write this a while ago. He introduced me to Vaati as a character within Legend of Zelda when I was fairly new to the series. I was amazed by Vaati's design, the characterisation in the games, and overall his potential to be a great villain. He is among the few recurring antagonists in LoZ, second only to Ganon/Ganondorf in terms of game appearances, though he seems to have been forgotten as he hasn't reappeared since MC, FS and FS:A. Anyway, on to the story! This will cover Vaati's perspective for most of Minish Cap.

I began my life as one of _THEM. _A pathetic, miniscule Minish, the worst days of my life; only to become worse as I had no parents. Since I had lost them, I was taken in by a supposedly "renowned" sage and craftman by the name of Ezlo. Although, he did technically lead me to the greatest success of my life. **THE CAP.**

Stealing that cap was no small feat. The decrepit oaf had enlisted me as an apprentice, though to me it sounded like slavery; meaningless mandatory labour. But, after a week of sheer hell, I gained the snivelling old Minish's trust. When he was teaching me about another race, _Hylians_, the old coot called them, he brought up something fascinating. It appeared these beings possessed emotions and qualities too; negative ones as well sometimes… Selfishness, vanity, hatred, envy, but a few I can recall.

On that day, I was enchanted by the evil in the hearts of men.

After a reluctant night of sleep and my painstaking efforts of plotting, I had finally decided: It was time. Time I showed that ancient do-gooder who I truly was, what my true potential was. So when he next departed to purchase whatever random things he needed for his incoherent work, (it didn't concern me as he never bothered to tell me what he brought anyway) I checked his work table. It was right there, in all its radiant glory… His magical wishing cap! I had previously heard from his tangents and blithering idiocy that he was intending to gift it to those strange Hylian people, but I knew it was going to serve a far greater purpose now… ME! Just as I was carefully lifting the cap and placing it atop my head, its new rightful place, the decrepit sage staggered back into his poor excuse for a home.

"Vaati, what are you doing back there?" He called cluelessy. I didn't bother to reply whilst he entered and began to obnoxiously rant about the hat, but after making my wish, I instantly felt a surge of power, such amazing power. My dream of becoming a sorcerer had become a reality, I couldn't believe that it really worked. Ezlo complained about the demon I had become and claimed I was some kind of evil tyrant. Well, I could certainly do better them that! But first, to put this miserable miser in his place. My newfound powers should shut him up. A spell flashed into my mind.

"To stone with you Ezlo!" And like that, Ezlo was instantaneously replaced with an even greyer looking Minish, bearing a perplexed expression. Cackling echoed through the forest, evil laughter striking fear into the hearts of good. My reign of terror was merely just beginning, for I had much greater plans far more villainous than petty theft. No, this was only the beginning…

Later that day, I leisurely made my way to the quite gaudy city of the Hylians. Apparently, according to the locals and painfully bright coloured banners, today was 'The Picori Festival.' Something did catch my eye however, without burning my retinas, a fencing tournament that was being held. It claimed that the winner would have the "privilege" to touch the supposedly "fabled Picori blade." Although after my research, this blade interested me for other reasons... It was said it sealed a chest that contained a great treasure. A legendary light force that I'd heard rumours of, containing so much magical power I could rule this pathetic land with an iron fist, my vice-like grip of sorcery would suffocate any who dare oppose me. But first, I would need to work for it.

I reluctantly entered the competition, curiosity for the contents of that chest had gotten the better of me. Those who opposed me fell with little to no trouble, my expertise with the blade and a pinch of magic mercilessly slaughtered them. Just like that, I was declared winner. The chest was mine. However, the guards clocked me, they knew what I was up to. Nonetheless, I proceeded to dispose of them and claim my reward! I'd unsealed some monsters… But, no light force?!

Hastily, I calmed myself, my patience would be rewarded if I could endure this disappointment. Although before I could make my next move, an irritating green clad Hyrulean by the pathetic title of Link decided to challenge me, whilst struggling to wield a flimsy shield. Oh, I'd give him a a challenge! Then again, I had no time for him, so I transformed the gracious Zelda into a stone replica, effortlessly subdued that poor excuse for a hero, and took my leave.


End file.
